


I Hijacked a Rainbow and Crashed into a Pot of Gold

by whispered_story



Series: Wizards AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Roommates, Wizard Jared, Wizard Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's second year at the California College of Magic. He has to juggle classes, friends, a new job and his boyfriend—which becomes a lot harder when he starts to worry about just how much their relationship has changed Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hijacked a Rainbow and Crashed into a Pot of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift).
> 
> Sequel to [Spells, Potions, and a Wizard Boyfriend](http://akintay.livejournal.com/166782.html).

Jared waits for him at the airport, much like he did after Christmas. He pulls Jensen into his arms, lifting him up and swinging him around in a half circle. Jensen laughs and buries his face in Jared's neck for a second.

They spent most of the summer together. Jensen stayed with the Padaleckis for most of it and they took a trip with Katie, Genevieve, Danneel, Sophia and Misha to the Collins' cabin, too. For the last week of the semester break, Jensen went back home to Texas though. One week of no magic, of awkward family dinners and stilted conversations. One week without Jared.

"I missed you," Jared says when Jensen's feet are firmly back on the ground, and Jensen wants to tease him because they should be able to spend a few days apart at least. But Jared sounds genuine and he looks at him like Jensen is the greatest thing _ever_ , and Jensen loves him so fucking much. He leans up for a kiss, feeling all the tension from the last week drain from his body, replaced by a sense of pure and utter contentment.

He's home.

+

Their new dorm room is bigger than their old one, in a hall that mostly houses sophomores and juniors.

Jared has already settled in. The plant Jensen bought on their first date is sitting on one of the two desks, which have been pushed against one wall, side by side. It's in full bloom, the flowers a bright pink today and there are five yellow butterflies fluttering around the flowers excitedly.

The two beds the room should hold have been pushed together, too, creating one bed. Jensen grins and raises his eyebrows.

"What if I want my own bed?" he asks.

Jared makes a growly, playful noise and pulls him close.

"No," he says and drags Jensen into a kiss. Jensen winds his arms around Jared's neck and kisses him back happily, mouth parting under Jared's.

Jared walks them back to the bed, pushes Jensen down gently and then crawls on top of him. One week, and Jensen feels like it's been forever. They undress in a hurry, sharing hungry kisses, hands exploring.

Jensen groans when they're finally naked and Jared lays down between his splayed legs, their dicks hard and trapped between their bodies. He arches up, burying his fingers in Jared's long hair.

"Fuck, babe," Jared moans, rocking down against him, sliding their cocks together.

"God yes," Jensen encourages.

Jared kisses his neck, bites at his jaw. One hand is resting on Jensen's hip, guiding him as they move together.

"Thought about this," he murmurs hotly into Jensen's ear. "About all the things I wanted to do to you while I jerked off this week."

"Tell me," Jensen pleads. He already feels too close to the edge, pleasured curled tightly in his stomach, head spinning.

Jared hums.

"Wanted to spread you out under me. On your stomach," he says, panting. "Lick you open, eat you out until you were writhing and begging for me. Thought about fingering you, know how much you love that, getting you ready for me. All open and slick, so I can slide right in, fuck you deep and hard."

"Oh fuck, Jared," Jensen keens, his back bowing. He comes, so sudden it startles him, pleasure crashing over him, his body feeling like it's on fire. Jared catches his lips in a kiss, eats the moans and whimpers right out of his mouth. Jensen holds on, digs his fingers into Jared's back as Jared ruts against him and comes too, hot and wet between their stomachs.

+

They go out to dinner with the others that night. Classes are starting in two days, and Jensen knows that not all of their friends enjoy them as much as he does, but everyone seems to be in high spirits, happy to be back on campus.

They've seen each other a lot over the summer, but here they're together every day and that's different. Better.

They're at a little Italian restaurant close to campus and Misha, as per usual, turns the apple juice they all ordered into cider despite the suspicious looks their waiter keeps giving them. Jensen isn't a big fan of drinking, but he has a glass too, feeling loose and happy with Jared's arm thrown over the back of his chair.

Jensen feels a little like a schoolgirl with a crush, but he keeps stealing glances at his boyfriend, his stomach fluttering. He loves Jared, hasn't forgotten about it for even one second since they got together, but the week apart reminded him just how damn lucky he is to have Jared, someone who accepts him and loves him for who he is. Someone who gives him his unwavering support at all times. And god, he's hot. He's been wearing his messy hair in a bun a lot lately—Jensen keeps calling him hipster, but he secretly loves it—and tonight it's paired with a gray t-shirt and tight black jeans. Jensen already can't wait to get back to their room, get his hands on him again.

Jared leans in, brushes a kiss against his temple.

"You keep looking at me," he murmurs, and Jensen flushes, caught.

"Can't help it," he replies and Jared grins.

"Can you two stop flirting?" Katie says from across the table and tosses a piece of breadstick at them. The rest of the table laughs, but Jared simply curls his arm more tightly around Jensen.

"No can do," he says easily.

+

They're both a little tipsy by the time they make it home.

The rushed, sloppy sex earlier that day took the edge off and they take their time now, giggling and teasing while they kiss. Jensen straddles Jared's hips, rubs his cock against Jared's stomach while he brings their mouths together, and Jared opens him up slowly, almost lazily, with slick, sure fingers.

By the time Jared presses a third finger in, Jensen has forgone kissing Jared. Instead he's sitting back, fucking himself on Jared's fingers, moaning at the slight burn he feels, the stretch of being opened up. His hard cock is curved up against his stomach, damp with precome.

"You're so hot," Jared murmurs, twisting his fingers in a particularly dirty way and Jensen gasps.

"Jared," he groans and works his hips faster, seeking more.

Jared gives him a lazy smirk.

"Think you can come like this?" he asks in a low voice, his eyes dark with heat.

Jensen bites down on his lower lip, knows the answer is most definitely yes, but it's not what he wants tonight, not what he needs.

"Please," he says. "Want you. God, Jared, I want you."

Jared rubs his thigh with his free hand and then slides it up to his hip, the touch enough to make Jensen still, and pulls his fingers out.

Jensen gets the condom, the lube already on the nightstand, and gets Jared ready for him. His cock is thick and hard, a dark red, and Jensen can't take his eyes off it as he rolls the condom down, watches the latex cling tightly to Jared's erection. Jared moans softly, hips twitching up restlessly, and Jensen gives him a few firm strokes as he slicks him up with lube. Then he settles himself over Jared, holding Jared in place. Jensen shifts until Jared's cock slides between his cheeks, catches on his rim. He lowers himself slowly, breath hitching as Jared breaches him.

"Oh _god_ ," Jared grunts. Jensen keeps going, sinking down until he's fully seated. He feels stretched wide open around Jared's cock, the burn, the friction perfect.

He puts his hands on Jared's stomach, feels the muscles twitch under his palms, and starts moving, swiveling his hips as he slowly fucks himself on Jared's cock. He watches Jared's face, his arousal doubling at the sight of his boyfriend. Jared's mouth is parted, cheeks flushed, and his eyes are fixed firmly on Jensen.

"You can move," Jensen murmurs, smiles, and Jared puts his hands on Jensen's hips. He shifts, the movement jostling Jensen on top of him, making him moan, and then Jared starts thrusting up into him. They move together, their rhythm lazy, a little sloppy, soft moans and gasps echoing around the room. Briefly, Jensen hopes Jared has put a spell on the room to muffle the sound, but he's too far gone to really care. The drag of Jared's cock against his insides, the way it feels to be filled so completely, so perfectly, is too much.

Jensen comes first, breathing out Jared's name as he arches his back. He feels himself clench around Jared, and Jared lets out a choked-off sound that goes straight to the pit of Jensen's stomach.

"Fuck, come on," Jensen gasps, trying to keep moving through the haze of pleasure. "Come on, Jared, baby. Please."

Jared fucks up into him harder, and his hands pull Jensen down at the same time, burying himself deep in Jensen, shuddering under him.

Jensen lifts up, feels Jared slip out of him, and he collapses half on top of him. He pushes his face into Jared's neck, breathes in the musky smell of Jared's cologne and sweat and makes a happy sound.

"That was fucking great," he says, a little slurred. Jared wraps him up in his arms, nuzzles his hairline and hums.

"Better than great," he mumbles. "The best."

+

Jensen is probably the only one who gets up that Monday morning feeling excited, happy that the summer break is over. As much as he enjoyed himself, he's so ready for classes to start again. There's so much he still wants to do, to learn, so much still to catch up on and the last year has taught him that, when you work hard, magic can be the most rewarding thing in the world.

Jared is a little less enthused, and he tries to keep Jensen in bed when the alarm clock goes off. His eyes remain closed, arms wrapped firmly around Jensen's middle as he's spooning him from behind.

"Morning," Jensen says softly. Jared just grunts, face pressed into Jensen's shoulder.

"Gotta get up in a bit," Jensen adds, and taps his fingers against the wrist of the hand Jared has resting on his stomach. When Jared doesn't react, Jensen stretches and then twists around in Jared's embrace to face him.

He smiles at the picture that greets him. Jared's eyes are still shut tightly and he's frowning, soft pink lips tugged down at the corners. Jensen reaches out and cards his fingers carefully through Jared's messy hair.

"Too early," Jared mutters.

"First day of classes today," Jensen reminds him.

Jared blinks his eyes open, looking blearily at him, frown still firmly in place.

"Can't we just stay in bed," he grumbles, voice a bit scratchy.

Jensen grins.

"Nope, sorry," he says and kisses Jared's pout. "I'm getting up now."

"Ten more minutes," Jared pleads and finally cracks his eyes open, squinting at Jensen.

"I gotta get ready. There's no way in hell I'm going to be late and making a bad first impression."

"Jensen. Most of the profs you have this semester know you," Jared replies and strokes his hand down to Jensen's hip, palming it. "You don't need to impress them, you already did that last year."

It's a small touch, but it makes Jensen still, stomach fluttering just the tiniest bit. Jared does that to him with the tiniest things. Sometimes all it takes is a smile, a brush of Jared's hand against his, or the way Jared sometimes says his name when they're alone, voice deep and soft.

Jared is mesmerizing, even without all the magic and glitter. Only, today Jensen is not going to let himself be wrapped around Jared's little finger.

"I still don't wanna be late," he counters Jared's argument, but he shifts into Jared's touch.

Jared smiles knowingly, the hand cupping Jensen's hip giving him a small squeeze.

"It's still early," he murmurs. He leans in and kisses Jensen, a real kiss this time, and Jensen lets it go on for a while, kisses him back with one hand cupping Jared's cheek.

Jared pulls him in closer, leg sliding between Jensen's, and Jensen can't help the moan that escapes him when Jared pulls his leg up a little, thigh brushing against Jensen's cock.

"Jay," he says, pulling away. "We really don't have time for this."

"Come on," Jared cajoles. "I'll make it quick."

He rocks his hips forward, his dick big and hard, and Jensen allows one more kiss before he disentangles himself from Jared's arms with a shake of his head.

"Not right now," he says firmly.

"Jensen," Jared whines, but Jensen slides out from under the covers before Jared can get his hands on him again.

"Tonight, okay? I promise. But right now we really need to shower and get going."

"Shower, huh?" Jared asks, sitting up, his expression brightening.

Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Separately," he adds, and leaves a pouting Jared behind in the bed.

"Spoilsport," he calls after Jensen and Jensen chuckles to himself.

"Whatever," he replies, and steps into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him, locking it for good measure.

He catches sight of his face in the mirror and finds himself grinning, happy and carefree in a way Jensen can't remember ever being before he met Jared.

+

Same as last semester, Jensen takes a few more classes than most of his friends. They tease him about it, though there's no heat in their voices. A year of classes and hard work doesn't mean Jensen is anywhere near caught up yet. He's doing great, has learned more than he ever thought a person possibly could in a year, but people like Jared have years and years of experience on him still, and Jensen will gladly sacrifice some of his free time to learn more spells and potions, about the history and rules of their society, about plants and glamours.

But then the first week of class is over and while Jensen has already collected a whole stack of books to read through—a few are for class, but a lot of them, Jensen has to admit, aren't—he lets Jared and Genevieve talk him into going to a party with the rest of them.

Just off campus is an area where a lot of older students who don't live in the dorms rent houses together. Though it's not part of the campus, it pretty much feels like an extension of it—the great thing about it is that there's mostly just wizards and witches living there, and that it's 80% students, so nobody's really bothered by the parties. The fact that they all know how to use spells to minimize the noise helps.

The party they go to is by some girl Misha knows—Jensen assumes that means he's slept with her. There are a bunch of people mingling outside on the lawn and porch when they get there, but it seems almost quiet until they step over the threshold and then the noise hits them. The music is cranked up loud, the house crowded with people.

"Drinks!" Katie yells over the noise, grinning widely waving her hand in the direction of what Jensen assumes is the kitchen. Genevieve gives her two thumbs up and follows Katie, who is dragging Danneel along by her hand. Misha has already vanished into the sea of people. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Jensen presses closer to Jared, smiling when Jared wraps an arm around him.

"Want to get a drink, too?" Jared asks, leaning down so he's speaking into Jensen's ear. Jensen nods, mostly because he wants Jared to have a good time and not ruin the night for him. Jared knows Jensen isn't much for parties, but Jensen is willing to let go and try to have a good time for his sake. He can have a few drinks and even though the noise level is already seriously grating on his nerves, he can at least spend the night hanging with his friends and ogling his boyfriend. Jared looks a little like a Californian surfer boy tonight, wearing a white v-neck with a print of a beach at sunset on the chest that makes his tan stand out, and his hair in messy, soft waves.

Jensen slides his hand in Jared's and lets him push his way through the people to the kitchen, where the others vanished.

There are a few people at the party that Jensen knows, but not many. Jared knows a lot more, seemingly everyone sometimes, and they get roped into small talk with a whole bunch of people over the next couple of hours. They have a couple of shots, and Jensen sips a beer while Jared drinks some fruity concoction that looks absolutely hideous.

The later it gets, the drunker people are. Magic is flowing around freely—little party tricks that are used to amuse or impress others, from sparks flying through the rooms to things being levitated.

Jared dances with Genevieve and Katie for a couple of songs, while Jensen declines because him dancing really isn't a pretty sight and Danneel, bless her, stays with him. Misha is making out with a guy in the corner, all but dry humping him for everyone to see.

When Jared comes back, smiling and already a little sweaty, he claps Danneel on the shoulder.

"Go dance with Katie," he says. "I'll take care of my boy."

The words make Jensen flush, his stomach swooping in a way that he will most definitely not share with Jared, and he lets Jared drag him into a kiss when Danneel wanders off, meeting Jared's lips eagerly.

"Hey," Jared murmurs, his hands coming to rest on Jensen's waist, squeezing.

"Hey," Jensen replies softly, up on his tip toes as he speaks against Jared's lips. Jared chuckles.

"Wanna go see if we can find an empty room upstairs?" Jared asks, and Jensen feels a flash of heat go through him. He bites his bottom lip.

"We shouldn't..." he starts. Jared gives him an amused grin.

"Like everyone else doesn't do it?" he teases. "It's better than doing it right here, like Misha's about to."

Jensen glances over his shoulder, and Misha indeed has the guy backed up against the wall now, grinding against him while the guy is cupping Misha's ass. Jensen groans, turning his head and pushing it into Jared's shoulder.

"You better know a spell to erase that image from my mind," he complains, not sure Jared can even hear him over the music. Jared's answering laugh tells him he does.

"Come on," Jared says and kisses him behind the ear. He steps back, untangling himself from Jensen and grabs his hand.

Upstairs most of the rooms are occupied—including the bathroom—but there's a small room at the end of the hallways that's apparently being used as a storage room for all kinds of crap. There are some boxes, an old surf board leaning against the wall, a cross-trainer that looks so new it's probably never been used.

Jared closes the door behind them and then crowds Jensen up against it, crashing their lips together. Jensen opens his mouth under his and tangles his hands in Jared's hair. He tastes like the drink, sweet with the underlying sharpness of the alcohol. Jensen moans as their tongues slide together and Jared presses him into the door with the bulk of his body. Through the layers of their clothes, he feels hot, his cock already hard as he rocks against Jensen.

Jensen runs one hand down Jared's back, scratches his nails over the fabric of Jared's shirt and lets his legs fall open, Jared's thigh pressing up against his crotch. It feels good, amazing, the alcohol making him feel loose and the thought that they're in someone else's house, with what feels like half the campus there, is thrilling in a way Jensen hadn't anticipated.

Jared steps back suddenly, breaking the kiss, but before Jensen can protest, Jared slides down onto his knees and grins up at him, dirty and promising, and Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming right then and there.

+

The party has gone from crazy to absolutely batshit in the time they were upstairs. Katie, along with some other people, is now dancing on the table and Genevieve has found a guy that Jensen vaguely recognizes from one of his classes to make out with. Danneel is dancing with a group of her friends, and Misha has vanished. The music is even louder than before, people yelling and singing, a lot of them swaying in a way that tells Jensen they're pretty damn drunk.

Someone crashes into Jensen from behind, pushing him into Jared, and Jensen feels Jared's hand lift from his back to push the guy back.

"Let's get out of here," he suggests, kissing Jensen's temple.

"We don't have to," Jensen tries, but Jared smiles down at him.

"It's getting late anyway," he says and curls his arm around Jensen's shoulder, tugging him in against him. "Come on."

Jensen nods then, and doesn't tell Jared that it's really not that late. If Jared is okay with leaving, Jensen is the last person to argue against it.

+

Saturday, they sleep in late and then have a late brunch. Genevieve and Danneel show up, but Katie and Misha don't answer their calls.

"I got a text from Katie at, like, six a.m. and she was just leaving the party," Danneel says with a chuckle, spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

"You two left early," Genevieve points out.

Jensen shrugs and Jared nudges him.

"We had better things to do," he teases, and Jensen flushes even though they didn't do more than make-out a little before going to sleep.

After brunch, Jensen declares that he wants to get some reading and studying done, and Jared joins him.

They get comfortable together on the bed, sitting on opposite ends of it. Jared has a book open, resting on his pulled up knees, and Jensen has three books spread around him, a notebook and pen next to him for taking notes.

Jared is incredibly smart and talented, Jensen has always known this, but a year ago he'd never thought something like this would ever happen: Jared studying quietly, contently. Last year, before they got together, Jared was always out, but he's quietened down, settled in and Jensen knows Jared enjoys classes. His grades are amazing and despite the fact that both Jared and Dean Morgan would deny it, Jensen also knows Morgan thinks the world of Jared.

Smiling to himself, Jensen focuses on his books, but he stretches his leg out and wiggles his toes against Jared's.

They study mostly in silence for a couple of hours before Jared's phone chirps, signaling an incoming text and then another. Jensen doesn't lift his head but he glances up at Jared and watches him skim the texts.

"Chad," Jared finally says, and Jensen forces himself to keep a neutral face. Chad's a good friend of Jared's, though he doesn't hang out with them that often. When Jensen first starting hanging out with Jared and his friends, Chad used to be around more, but he's made a bunch of other friends over the last year while Jared, Genevieve, Katie, Sophia, Misha and Jensen stuck mostly to each other. They have some other friends—Danneel is Jensen's best friend other than Jared—but they're a tight-knit group. Chad, on the other hand, is the kind of guy that, if their college had fraternities, would be everything Hollywood makes frat guys out to be—partying, drinking, not going to class, being loud and obnoxious. The dislike is mutual, too. Chad hasn't liked him since day one and Jensen does his best to tolerate him for Jared's sake only.

"He wants us to go out tonight," Jared adds, fingers flying over the screen of his phone as he replies.

"Oh," Jensen says. "Do you want to go?"

Jared glances at him, studies his face for a moment.

"You don't want to."

Jensen shrugs.

"No. It's fine. Just thought… well, I kinda thought maybe we'd stay in, just you and me."

"Yeah?" Jared waggles his eyebrows and Jensen digs his toes into Jared's foot a little harder. Jared grins and then starts typing again.

"What are you telling him?"

"That you just made a better offer," Jared jokes.

"Jared," Jensen says, knowing Chad wouldn't be pleased with the answer.

Jared drops one hand, curling it around Jensen's ankle and squeezing it softly.

"I'm telling him I already have plans with you. Date night," he says.

Jensen bites his lower lip and smiles, letting his gaze drift down to his book again.

"Good," he murmurs.

+

"Mr. Ackles."

Jensen stops packing his notebook and pens away and looks up at Professor Gamble, smiling at him from the front of the class.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay for a moment?" she asks. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Jensen nods. He finishes packing up his things and then lingers around until everyone else has left the lecture hall. He feels a little nervous, even though he can't think of a reason to—Professor Gamble likes him and after his initial struggles with his classes, he finished his second semester with perfect grades.

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Professor Gamble says once the last student has left. "A job offer."

"A job offer?" Jensen asks.

Professor Gamble smiles and nods.

"There are freshmen like you every year. Admittedly, you were a bit of an extreme case, but there are always students who come from an environment where little magic is practiced and they have trouble catching up," she says.

Jensen nods.

"Well, the way you improved yourself last year made me think maybe those students need a little extra help. There are T.A.s, of course, and private tutoring, but I talked to Dean Morgan and we decided to set up tutoring classes that will be optional for students and accompany some of the beginner classes. My Spells 101 class is one of them," Professor Gamble explains. "And I think you'd be the perfect student to teach that tutorial."

"Me?" Jensen asks. "There are students who are way more advanced than I am, Professor."

Professor Gamble smiles.

"Well, I'm not looking for someone to teach an advanced class," she says with a twinkle in her eyes. "You know these spells like the back of your hand, and you've been where those students are. I can't think of anyone better, really."

"Thank you," Jensen says, blushing. "I mean, for even considering me."

Professor Gamble pats his arm.

"Well, why don't you think about it and let me know tomorrow?" she says. "I'll be honest, it'll be extra work and the pay won't be very great. But you'd help students who are in the same place you were and I think it'd be very rewarding to teach a tutorial like that, too."

"Yeah. It sounds great," Jensen says. "I'd love to do it. I don't need time to think about it."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll put your name down," Professor Gamble says.

+

When he tells Jared about the offer a couple of hours later, as they meet for lunch, Jared beams and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Look at you," he murmurs into Jensen's hair. "Now you're the teacher."

Jensen blushes and nods.

"I'm just a tutor."

"Yeah, but it'll be an official class, Jensen. That's really awesome, especially when you consider where you were this time last year," Jared replies and gives Jensen a fond, serious look. "You know I'm so fucking proud of you, right?"

Jensen ducks his head.

"I'd never have made it this far without you," he says and adds with a snort, "Hell, I probably would have failed out of school or dropped out by the end of the first semester."

Jared tucks his fingers under Jensen's chin and tips his head up.

"You're smart. And you're amazing," he says. "You just gotta believe in yourself a little more."

"I do now," Jensen says and Jared smiles.

"Good," he says and kisses Jensen briefly. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Jensen mumbles and kisses Jared again, feeling pride bloom in his chest.

+

A week later, Jensen teaches his first class. He spent half the weekend going over the syllabus Professor Gamble gave him, going over the spells again and again even though he knows them by heart. He's still nervous, worried one of the students will ask him a question he can't answer, that he won't be able to help.

He feels like a huge weight has been lifted off him when the first class ends up being pretty awesome. There are only six students and Jensen spends some time getting to know them, their background in magic, and then tells them about himself, about what the first semester was like for him. They all seem to warm up to him a little after that, the atmosphere getting more relaxed. It's only the third week, so Professor Gamble's class has only covered some very basic spells yet, so Jensen spends the second half of the class going over those with the students, letting them practice and offering help where he can.

One of the girls, Lilly, comes up to him after the class and says, "Thanks for the help, Jensen," with a shy smile.

"See," Jared says when Jensen tells him later in their room. "I knew you'd rock this."

Jensen snorts.

"Yeah, let's wait until they have their first exams and see if they pass those first," he says.

+

The bad thing about tutoring is that Jensen is left with even less time for himself, for Jared. So Jared suggests that they have a weekly date night.

"My parents have done that for as long as I can remember," he says. "Every Friday night they do something, just the two of them. They go to dinner, go see a play, take an overnight trip somewhere."

"That sounds nice," Jensen admits. He snuggles up against Jared's side, sighs when Jared starts carding his fingers through Jensen's hair.

"Yeah? I think Fridays or Saturdays work best. We can go out, or just chill here... nobody else allowed," Jared suggests.

"Friday," Jensen decides, because it seems like the classical day for dates. He remembers in high school, when people starting dating and Jensen had nobody to go out with. He usually didn't mind too much, but sometimes, when he heard people make plans for their Friday nights, he felt a pang of longing.

"Friday it is," Jared says. "I'll pick something for this week and you can do next week."

Jensen smiles and nuzzles his face into the crook of Jared's neck.

"Perfect," he agrees.

+

The first time they skip date night is three weeks later.

That year marks the 125h year since the _California College of Magic_ was founded and there's a big celebration for the anniversary that weekend. Jared's parents, who both attended the college, and little sister come out for the whole weekend, even though they live only a two hour drive away, and they take Jared, Jensen, Jared's older brother Jeff and his girlfriend Alison out for dinner on Friday.

Jensen doesn't really mind skipping date night for that. For one, he loves spending time with the Padaleckis, who treat him like a member of the family. For another, the place they take them to has the most amazing food and it's run by wizards; there are lights bobbing in the air above the tables, glasses are refilled without a waiter necessary, and there's an aviary with birds chirping beautiful melodies.

"This is actually where Sherri and I got engaged, you know," Gerry says after they toast. Sherri gives him a fond smile.

Jared groans.

"Please don't recount us your whole love story again. We've heard it a million times."

Jensen cuffs him in the arm.

"Be nice," he scolds.

"No, you really don't want to hear it. It's a very cheesy story," Jeff agrees and Megan makes a gagging noise. Jensen laughs.

"You guys are horrible," he says.

"Well, before this turns into an argument of how cheesy we are or are not," Sherri chimes in, "I actually wanted to say another toast."

She raises her glass and everyone else follows, waiting.

"To Jensen and his new job," Sherri says and smiles at Jensen. "We're so proud of you, sweetie."

Jensen ducks his head.

"Thank you," he says sheepishly. "It's not a big deal."

"Oh, but it is. You've come very far in the last year, and I think you're a great example of what hard work and dedication can do for a person," Gerry adds. Jared wraps his arm around Jensen and kisses his temple.

"And being crazy smart," he adds. Jensen smiles at him, feeling happy and flattered by the compliments—and yet a little sad that the praise is coming from the Padaleckis and not his own family. That he can't have these kind of moments with his parents, can't talk about his life and his successes.

+

The campus has been transformed the next day. There are stands with food and drinks, a stage with music being played, activities and booths from all kinds of different clubs and societies.

Dean Morgan starts the day off with a speech that surprisingly many students attend, even though it's only 10 a.m. on a Saturday.

It's a nice, sunny day, the campus crowded with guests from all over. Jensen wanders the campus with Jared, Katie, and Danneel for a while, stopping for snacks. There's a book sale where Jensen lingers for a while and then they watch a group of senior students perform flashy spells for an audience of mostly younger kids.

Jared, eventually, joins a game of frisbee, but Jensen declines and decides to walk around a little more. There are all kinds of booths that day, not all of them just fun and games. Some introduce the college, others present the different societies that students can join, and there are informational stands for all kinds of things.

There's one table with a pamphlet on different witch and wizard institutions and groups, from an outreach program for children to a law office that offers help to witches and wizards who are faced with discrimination. There's also one on bonding spells, from a group that offers consultations for young couples interested in taking that step. Jensen picks it up, leafs through it, and in a spur of a moment decision he folds it up and stuffs it into the pocket of his jeans.

He knows a lot of their friends think Jared and he will, eventually at least, do the bonding spell together. Jensen doesn't think they're wrong, he knows they're too young—but the possibility that, one day, they'll do this, makes his stomach flutter.

With a smile on his face, he wanders back to where he left Jared. The group of students has easily doubled since he left, the frisbee sailing through the air, zigging and zagging as people are making it fly through the air with spells. Jensen sits down under the shade of a tree, watching them, his gaze more focused on Jared, now shirtless and skin gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, than the frisbee.

+

Saturday night ends with a big ceremony in the auditorium. It's decorated with flowers, the school color—deep purple—and its emblem everywhere.

They have to wear their ceremonial robes, and Jared tells him to wear something nice underneath because they're heading straight for a party at the beach afterwards. Jensen puts on a nice pair of jeans and a simple gray t-shirt, while Jared gets dressed all in black and ties his hair back.

"What do I look like?" he asks teasingly as he puts in the robe, holding out his arms.

"Douchey," Jensen replies and Jared grabs him, fingers digging into Jensen's side right away. Jensen laughs and tries to squirm away.

"You mean hot, right?" Jared asks hotly, and Jensen presses his lips together in an attempt to keep the laughter in and shakes his head.

"Jensen," Jared cajoles.

Jensen cracks, giggling and grabs Jared's fingers in an attempt to stop him. When that doesn't do much, he presses his lips against Jared's instead. He kisses Jared hard and deep, lets his mouth go slack as Jared's tongue sneaks out. Jared's hands stop moving, settle low on his back instead and tug him in.

When he pulls back, Jared makes a soft noise.

"No, come back here," he murmurs.

Jensen grins.

"Don't want to mess up your hair."

Jared gives him a mock glare, and Jensen kisses him again, softly, sweetly.

"I'll mess it up later," he promises in a low voice and Jared groans and rolls his forehead against Jensen.

"You'll be the death of me one day."

"Last thing I want," Jensen says honestly, curling his arms around Jared's neck. "Let's go. We’ve got a ceremony and beach party to go to. And then we gotta come back here and have our own private party."

+

They drop off their robes after the ceremony, all of them dumping them in Genevieve's room because she lives closest to the auditorium, and then head to the beach.

It's already crowded with students, a big bonfire that must have been built earlier is being lit by a small group of seniors that Jensen vaguely recognizes. There are coolers with drinks, a table with some snacks.

The sun is just setting, glowing a fierce orange as it vanishes on the horizon. There's loud music coming from a boombox and some people have brought guitars, people dancing around while others are playing around in the surf.

They get drinks and then Katie grabs Danneel's hand.

"I think my girlfriend and I need to go get a little wet."

"Ew," Jared says playfully.

Danneel cries out and hits Jared.

"Jared! She's talking about getting in the water."

"Am I?" Katie asks with a lewd grin. Danneel scoffs, but she's grinning as Katie tugs her toward the sea.

The rest of their group quickly disperses, too, Genevieve and Misha going off to dance and mingle. Jared and Jensen choose a spot a little off to the side, sinking down in the still warm sand. Jensen ends up sitting between Jared's legs, leaning back into him as they sip their drinks. Jensen might not be much for partying, but this? This is pretty awesome.

Some people have brought firecrackers along, the same ones they had during Jensen's first trip to the cabin. Snuggled up against Jared, Jensen watches fiery birds flutter and shoot through the air, swirling around the fire before they burn out. Jared is a warm, solid wall of muscles behind him, his arms firmly wrapped around Jensen, his voice soft as they talk.

Chad finds them after a while, nudging his foot against Jared's boot and kicking sand up.

"Dude," he says. "Are you going to just sit here all night?"

"Maybe," Jared replies, while Jensen brushes the sand that landed on him off his jeans.

"Come have shots with me, Jared. It's a par-tay," Chad says, drawing the last word out, voice loud.

"Nah, don't feel like shots tonight," Jared says and then adds, before Chad can protest like Jensen knows he wants to, "and you're already tipsy. I thought you said you wanted to hook up tonight? Might want to slow down with the shots, buddy."

Chad scowls at them.

"I can hook up and have shots just fine," he grouses, then shrugs, "Maybe I should do something about that though. Sophia's been giving me these looks all night."

"See, go talk to her, Chad," Jared says encouragingly, and Chad nods and turns to leave.

"Sophia?" Jensen whispers.

Jared shrugs.

"Guess so."

"Our Sophia? Bush?" Jensen continues.

"Hmm."

"No way. She's too classy for Chad."

Jared laughs, resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder.

"Yeah. She's already shot him down countless times over the years. Just increases Chad's crush on her though."

"Poor girl. And you encouraged him."

"She could kick his ass from here to the moon, if she wanted to," Jared argues and kisses the side of Jensen's throat. "Don't worry about her."

"I don't. I just pity her," Jensen says with a fake shudder. Jared laughs and tips Jensen's face back with a hand on his jaw, kissing him softly.

"I'm going to go refresh our drinks, babe," he says. "You wanna stay here and save my spot?"

"I can do that," Jensen says, kissing Jared once more, slowly, before letting him go. He watches Jared get up, brushing sand off his long legs as he walks away. It's dark now, the sun gone, and Jared's skin glows golden in the light of the bonfire, looking tall and slim, shoulders wide as he brushes past people. Jensen smiles to himself.

Jared stops by the coolers, squatting down, and people block Jensen's view. When he gets back up, two bottles in his hands, he almost bumps into a girl. Jared turns to say something to her, and she laughs in reply, putting her hand on his arm. Jared doesn't brush her off, instead he smiles down at her, a dimple popping up, and keeps talking. Jensen watches them chat, and he thinks Jared must know the girl because they seem familiar with each other. He looks at her then—she's petite, with long dark hair tumbling down halfway to her back. She's wearing cut-off shorts and a top that shows half of her stomach. Pretty, Jensen supposes, but he doesn't feel jealous.

After a minute or two, Jared breaks free, and Jensen sees him nod to where Jensen is sitting. The girl looks at him for a moment, and they're too far away for Jensen to make out her expression, but she doesn't seem happy.

Jared, though, trudges back to him, smiling softly.

"Sorry you had to wait," he says as he stops and hands Jensen one of the bottles.

"No problem. You know her?" Jensen asks. Jared kicks his shoes off and then sits down behind Jensen again.

"Hailey, yeah. Her parents are friends with mine," he explains.

"And she likes you," Jensen teases. He holds his bottle up, letting Jared open it with a key from his keychain.

"No," Jared says.

"Jared," Jensen singsongs.

"Fine, maybe a little," Jared admits. He clinks his bottle against Jensen's and they both take a sip. "Not that I care. I'm taken."

"Are you? I hadn't heard," Jensen jokes and leans back into Jared, getting comfortable. Jared curls his left arm around him, free hand slipping under Jensen's shirt. His fingers are cold, damp from the bottles and Jensen flinches.

"Hmm. I'm dating this pretty great guy," Jared teases. "Kinda like him."

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd take me home tonight," Jensen replies. Jared laughs against his temple.

"Sorry. Can't compete with my boyfriend, darlin'. He's really smart and sweet," he says. "Hot as hell. And the sex is awesome."

Jensen tips his head back and catches Jared's mouth in a kiss, murmuring his name. Jared's hand, warmed up from Jensen's skin, trails over his stomach. Jensen feels his muscles flutter under the touch, arousal pooling gently in his stomach, but he's too comfortable, too happy in Jared's arms to do more than kiss him lazily for a few moments.

+

During the week, Jensen spends a lot of time in the library to study and prepare his tutorial. Sometimes, he studies in their dorm room with Jared, but he likes the quietness of the library, the musty smell of the books.

Teaching goes well. Jensen, to his own surprise, enjoys being a tutor for younger students, helping them where he can. It's never something he really considered before—Jensen loves studying, loves learning, but he never really saw himself being on the other side instead. But he feels a sense of pride whenever he can tell something he said or showed the students helped one of them, when they improve and perform spells they were struggling with.

Midterms come and go. Jensen offers a couple of additional sessions for his students, which they gratefully take him up on and a couple of students he doesn't know show up for the last two classes before the exam, too. Jensen does amazingly well in all of his own exams, passing them with flying colors—something that Jared says was never even a question.

The only thing that drags Jensen down is when he talks to his mother on the phone, which only happens about once or twice a month these days, and tentatively tells her he's teaching a class to help new students catch up and how well it's going. He doesn't expect her to burst with pride, but the way she says, "So...you're doing well" in reply and it sounds like that's a bad thing, like she's disappointed rather than proud of him, hurts more than he wants to admit.

That night, he tells Jared to just make him forget about the whole thing. They fuck on top of the sheets, the window cracked open to let in cool air. Jensen clings to Jared, face buried in his shoulder, biting and kissing the skin there. One of his legs is wrapped around Jared's waist, heel digging into the flesh of Jared's ass as he spurs him on, begs him for more and harder and faster as Jared buries himself deep in him with sharp thrusts of his hips.

Later, sweaty and sated, Jensen lies in Jared's arms, his cheek resting on Jared's chest. Jared is tracing his finger up and down Jensen's arm, leaving glowing lines that fade after mere moments.

"They're idiots," Jared murmurs. "They don't know what they're missing out on."

Jensen sighs.

"I know."

"You're the most beautiful person in the world. And your magic is just as beautiful," Jared tells him softly, and Jensen presses his face into Jared's chest, breathes in the scent of his skin, salty with sweat.

+

On Wednesdays, Jensen has two hours off in the middle of the afternoon before his final class of the day. He uses that time to read or sometimes, if he's feeling drained, to take a quick nap.

It's what he intends to do this Wednesday after a quick stop at the library, on a unusually cloudy day in mid October, too. He's stripped off his jeans and has just gotten under the covers when the door to their room opens and Jared comes in.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen asks.

"My potions class got canceled. Some idiot nearly set the room on fire or something. They closed down the whole wing for now," Jared explains and grins. "Want some company?"

Jensen suppresses a yawn and shrugs, lifting the covers. "Sure. Yeah."

Jared kicks off his boots eagerly, takes his jeans off and then his t-shirt, too. Jensen watches silently, admiring the tan skin that's revealed, the thick muscles moving under Jared's smooth skin.

Jared grins knowingly as he drops the shirt onto the floor and crawls in to be with him.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"No," Jensen lies and pulls Jared half on top of him, lifting his head to meet him for a kiss. Jared is heavy on top of him, his weight pinning Jensen into the mattress. Jensen can't imagine doing this with another guy and not feeling trapped, caged in, but Jared makes him feel safe and protected.

Relaxing into the kiss, Jensen makes a soft noise. He runs one hand down Jared's back, feels the strong muscles under the palm of his hand, and buries the fingers of his other hand in the hair at the back of Jared's neck. Jared hasn't cut it in a while and it's getting longer, silky strands sliding through Jensen's fingers and he twirls them around as they kiss.

Jared breaks away after a few moments, mouths along Jensen's jaw.

"You have such a thing for my hair, babe," he murmurs teasingly as he slides one hand under Jensen's shirts, fingers fluttering over the sensitive skin of his waist.

"Got a thing for your everything," Jensen replies. Jared lifts himself up, grinning down at him.

"I think I need that in writing," he says.

Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Come back down here and kiss me, idiot," he grouses and Jared laughs, but complies.

They make out languidly for the next hour, neither of them attempting to take it any further. They kiss, hands sliding over naked skin, bodies intertwined. They don't do this often enough, Jensen thinks as Jared's hand slides down the back of his boxer-briefs and settles warmly over his ass, fingers rubbing over the soft skin there. Jensen loves sex, likes having it as often as they can, but there's something about being together like this, enjoying and exploring each other's bodies while toeing a line without crossing it.

Eventually, though, even this has to end. The alarm on Jensen's phone starts chirping, signaling him that it's time to get up and get going. Jensen groans against Jared's lips and slowly pulls back, untangling himself from Jared.

"No," Jared complains.

Jensen makes an unhappy noise, rolling onto his back. Jared follows, kissing the side of his throat.

"Don't go, babe," he pleads. "Let's play hooky and stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon."

"Can't," Jensen groans, though he is seriously tempted for one of the first times in his life.

Jared slumps against him, nuzzles his jaw.

"Why do you have to be so damn responsible?"

"You like that I'm responsible," Jensen says, though he's not really convinced that's true. Jared isn't irresponsible, isn't the type of guy to cut classes either, but he's certainly more unruly than Jensen. Sometimes, Jensen wonders if Jared wishes he was like that, too—that he'd be more interested in having fun, doing crazy things and chasing thrills like some of their friends.

"Tonight," Jared says, bringing Jensen out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, what?"

Jared pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking down at Jensen with a smile.

"Pencil me in for tonight, Mr. Responsible. You and me, clothes optional."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen agrees and leans up, pressing a quick kiss to Jared's lips before he untangles himself from the covers. Tonight, he tells himself, he'll make up for cutting their make-out session short and he'll make Jared forget all about guys who would have cut classes with him and stayed in bed instead.

+

"He understands, Jensen," Danneel assures him the next day over lunch. "He knows how important school is to you. And you're really busy right now."

"Too busy?" Jensen asks.

Danneel frowns.

"That's not what I said."

"No. But am I?" Jensen asks. "I feel like this is the first time in forever I'm hanging out with you."

"Well," Danneel hedges. "Your schedule was pretty packed to begin with, and now you're teaching, too. It doesn't leave a lot of time for other stuff. Plus, Jared keeps you busy."

Jensen grimaces.

"Hey, I'm not criticizing you. Yes, we don't get to see you a lot lately," Danneel says and shrugs, "but we get it. You have a lot of things going on right now."

"I don't want anyone to feel like I'm neglecting them," Jensen says, feeling a little miserable. "I'm trying. There's just so much stuff going on. But that shouldn't be an excuse because I'm trying to make time for Jared, so I should be trying to make time for you guys as well."

"Well, you live with Jared, that probably makes it easier," Danneel points out. "And we all know how important you are to each other. And relationships take time."

"Friendships do too."

Danneel grins.

"Sure, yeah. Jared is a demanding little shit though."

Jensen laughs at that, nodding his head.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to worry about any of us, okay? We get it. Things are crazy for you right now, but they'll get better eventually. What kind of friends would we be if we got mad because you're working hard?" Danneel assures him. "And Jared gets that, too. You live together and you go on dates every Friday, so it's not like you're ignoring him."

"He's just been so good to me lately," Jensen says with a sigh. "He's always there for me and he never complains. I'm busy all the time and I come with all this baggage, and I feel like I just unload on him all the time."

"It's part of being in a relationship," Danneel says. "He loves you. I'm sure he doesn't mind being there for you."

"Maybe I should do something nice for him though," Jensen muses.

Danneel waggles her eyebrows, grinning dirtily.

"Oh yeah?"

Jensen groans and kicks her.

"Not like that," he says.

"Well, he'd sure appreciate that though," Danneel points out. "And if you happened to film it… "

"God, Danneel," Jensen cries out, and Danneel laughs.

+

On Friday, after classes, Jensen runs into one of his students. Cecilia is a sweet girl, but she lags behind more than the rest and Jensen gets the impression that she's standing in her own way, worrying and putting too much pressure on herself.

He stops and talks to her, asks her how she's doing. He doesn't intend for it to be more than a quick chat, but then Cecilia nearly starts crying, mumbling about how much she's lagging behind and struggling with the classes. Jensen sits down with her on a bench, trying to assure her and talk her down, but the poor girl is totally distraught.

It takes a good thirty minutes before Jensen has managed to calm her down, assure her that things will be okay and he'll help her.

He feels a little bad about it, but he's glad when Cecilia finally nods and thanks him before they say goodbye. He wants to help her, but it's also Friday night and he's got about twenty minutes before he and Jared wanted to leave.

He rushes back to their room, where he finds Jared looking about ready to go. He's all dressed up, sitting on their bed and playing around with his phone.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Jensen says, glancing at his watch. "Something came up."

Jared shrugs.

"We still got some time. It's fine."

"I'll hurry up," Jensen promises and starts stripping off his clothes while heading for the bathroom.

"Keep that up and we'll never leave!" Jared calls after him, and Jensen's insides flutter the way they always do when Jared makes any sort of lewd comments.

Jensen takes the quickest shower of his life, scrubbing himself down hurriedly. He pats himself dry as best as he can, trying to think if he knows any spell to speed it along. He knows Jared knows one, uses it sometimes when he's running late in the morning.

Sighing, Jensen tosses the towel aside and steps back out into their room. Jared's eyebrows go up when he sees him.

"You _really_ want us to cancel those reservations and stay home, huh?"

"No," Jensen says, flushing. "Just trying to be quick."

He opens the doors to their closet and starts pulling out clothes. He feels Jared's eyes on him as he pulls on underwear and a nicer pair of jeans, then starts looking through his shirts.

Jared's hand settles on his shoulder blade as he steps up close and kisses his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?"

"A button-down," Jensen says, a little irritated.

"I'll go find something," Jared offers. "You go do you hair."

"A dark one, please," he says, knowing he has a couple of black button-downs somewhere. He turns around and gets up onto his toes, kissing Jared's cheek. "Have I said sorry yet?"

"For what?" Jared says and pats his hip. "We're not late yet. Go fix your hair, babe."

"Thank you," Jensen says and kisses Jared quickly.

+

Jensen apologizes about another billion times that night. They're a little late to the restaurant, and the girl who seats them is a little bitchy about it.

"We can go home," Jared offers while they wait for the salads they ordered as entrees. "If you're stressed, we can do this another time. We'll hang out in our room, watch a movie, chill."

Jensen shakes his head.

"This is good," he says. "Just… Danneel said I should take fewer classes next semester."

"Okay," Jared says.

"She's right. I'm so busy, I barely hang out with our friends anymore," Jensen says with a frown. "It's just that there's so much I have to do. Classes and assignments and teaching. I feel like I still have so much to catch up on."

Jared nudges him under the table, rubbing his foot against Jensen's ankle.

"You don't have to do it all in a day, though," he says. "You'll catch up, Jensen. And if it means you're busy every now and then and take some extra classes, that's fine. As long as you're happy."

"Yeah?"

Jared grins.

"I get to have you in my bed every night and we have Friday nights, too. You'll figure it out," he says, and Jensen feels a little lighter.

+

Jensen pays for dinner, even though Jared insists he doesn't have to—especially because he ordered the most expensive dessert on the menu, which Jensen knows he wouldn't have if he didn't think he was at least paying half the bill—but Jensen feels like it's the least he can do.

On their way home, Jared stops them, standing under a tree on campus. He pulls Jensen into a kiss, mumbling something against his lips. Jensen feels things fall down on him, light and soft, and when they break apart after a few moments, there are daisies littering the ground around them. Jared grins and plucks a flower from Jensen's hair.

"Getting old?" he asks. Jensen takes the daisy from him and grins.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "Not yet."

+

Last year, Jensen was too wrapped up in classes - trying not to fail - and Jared to celebrate Samhain. He remembers that Jared did, wanted him to go out with him too, but Jensen had had too much studying to do.

This year, feeling like he owes it to his friends to, he agrees to go to a party with everyone.

There are some official celebrations on campus, too, but there are also a bunch of private parties which are a lot less traditional and a lot more crazy. The party they go to is big and boisterous, but the atmosphere is so cheerful Jensen feels himself relaxing. In the backyard, there are a couple of big fire pits and there's so much food Jensen thinks they'll need days to eat it all.

Most Samhain parties start at sunset and go on until sunrise the next day. Jensen doubts he can make it that long, but he tries not to be a spoilsport. Instead, he enjoys the food and catching up with the others. He also does a couple of shots with Genevieve right after they get there and then Danneel hands him a drink that's fruity without being cloyingly sweet and is actually quite good.

After a few hours and a few more drinks, Jensen is definitely a bit drunk. It's not bad, though. He's not out of control and he's having fun. Danneel finally talks him into dancing and he spends a few songs bopping around with her and Katie, bumping together and shaking his hips. Jared joins them for a song before Genevieve drags him off to complain about guy problems.

By the time Jensen gets off the make-shift dance floor in the living-room, he's sweaty but feeling pumped up. He gets another drink and, as he starts looking for Jared, all but bumps into him.

"Jared!" he exclaims. Jared catches him around the waist, looking amused.

"Hey you," he says. "Having a good time?"

"Yes," Jensen says, nodding enthusiastically. "Missed you though."

"You did?" Jared asks and Jensen presses close, kissing Jared's chin, his jaw.

"Hmm. Yes. I was dancing."

"I know."

"You should dance with me," Jensen says and tips his head back, pouting.

Jared lifts one hand up and drags his thumb over Jensen's lower lip, palm curled around Jensen's cheek.

"I can do that."

Jensen turns his face into Jared's palm, nuzzles into the touch.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too," Jared says and kisses him on the forehead. "Come on, show me your best moves, baby."

Jensen laughs.

"Nah, you gotta wait for _those_ until we get home," he teases.

Jared grins, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Yeah? Maybe I'm so good you won't care that we're in public," he says.

Jensen pulls back, curling his hand around Jared's arm and tugs.

"Prove it," he says, feeling light and loose and happy as he drags Jared back into the crowd of people.

+

November and December are busy months for all of them. Assignments and tests start piling up and finals are coming closer.

The libraries fill up with students and so do the rooms that are open for students who want to practice potions and performing spells. More than once the alarm in their hall goes off when someone decides they can do those things in their rooms just as well and something goes wrong. It's annoying, but occasionally it's a nice break when they're all ushered out of the building because smoke is coming from some room.

Jensen is glad that he knows a spell to block out noises though and that he's mixed a potion that helps him fall asleep at night. Most nights, luckily, he doesn't even need that because cuddling up to Jared, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat works just as well.

Jensen also offers a few extra classes for his students, who are all starting to get a little nervous and a few new students show up to the class as well in the weeks before their exam.

It's a crazy, hectic time. And then Jensen's mother calls a few weeks before Christmas and tells him that they're going to Jensen's grandparents' house for the holidays this year and carefully suggests that maybe Jensen doesn't join them.

"You know how they feel about… well, you know," she hedges.

"You don't want me to come home," Jensen says, feeling dejected.

"No. Of course we do. We just thought… you're not going to enjoy yourself," his mother explains. "And I know the rest of the family wouldn't feel very comfortable."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen says with a snort and hangs up. It's the one day during those weeks where he doesn't touch his notes or open a book. Jared looks murderous when Jensen tells him about the call, but he kisses Jensen gently, lovingly, and then buys them a bunch of junk food. While they watch a movie together, curled up on bed, Jared tells him about all the hexes he knows and really wishes he could use on Jensen's family.

+

By the time Jensen's last exam is over, ringing in the beginning of his Christmas break, he feels exhausted and weary instead of cheerful.

He's spending Christmas with the Padaleckis and he sincerely hopes Jared's mother won't mind if he drags Jared into his room and just sleeps for the entire holidays.

Sherri wraps him up in a tight hug when Jared and he get to the house.

"It's so good to have you here," she says and cups his face when she steps back. "I'm sorry you can't be with your family, sweetie, but it's nice to have all my sons here for the holidays."

Jensen sniffs a little, nodding.

"I'm happy to be here," he says, feeling Jared's hand settle on the small of his back.

"Mom," Jared says softly. "Let us at least come in first."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry," Sherri says. "Come in. Get settled. Your dad is making dinner for us now and I'll pour you a drink once you've put your bags away."

"She knows we're not twenty-one yet, right?" Jensen says in a low voice as they bring their bags upstairs.

"I don't think she cares," Jared says with a laugh.

+

Christmas at the Padaleckis’ is very different. It's a lot more casual, a lot less traditional compared to what Jensen is used to.

On Christmas Eve, the Padaleckis throw a big party, witches and wizards from what feels like all over California showing up. There are a lot of people Jensen knows from school, students with their families and professors alike, and even more he's never met before. To his surprise, though, when Sherri introduces him to a few good friends of the family they all seem to know exactly who he is. It makes Jensen feel a little embarrassed, knowing the Padaleckis talk about him, and yet flattered because _they talk about him_. 

What's even weirder though is talking to his professors in such a casual setting. Professor Gamble ropes him into a thirty minute conversation about spells, which Jared eventually rescues him from. Dean Morgan insists that he calls him Jeffrey while they're not at college, when they run into each other at the buffet table.

"Where's your boy?" he asks, a kind smile on his face.

"Oh," Jensen says, glancing around, trying to spot Jared in the crowd. "Around somewhere. Catching up with people."

"You think that's wise? Letting him out of sight?"

Jensen feels a little awkward at the teasing tone, coming from a man he's always been a little intimidated by because he's one of the greatest wizards alive. Deciding to be brave, though, Jensen replies, "He promised me his days of blowing up sheds are over."

Jeffrey laughs, head thrown back, and claps his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"I sure hope so," he says. "God, the kid was a trouble maker."

"He told me a story or two," Jensen admits with a sheepish grin.

"Well, luckily for everyone he seems to have grown up a bit," Jeffrey says and winks at Jensen. "Now, excuse me, I have to go snag a couple more of those little berry tartlets before they're all gone. And then I'll have to go coax Sherri and Gerald into sharing the recipe with me. You don't happen to know it, do you?"

Jensen gives him his best innocent look.

"I'm not at liberty to say, sir."

"Damn," Jeffrey replies and pats Jensen on the shoulder again. "Well, enjoy yourself. And Merry Christmas, Jensen."

"Merry Christmas," Jensen replies, and decides to go look for Jared to make sure he really isn't getting in any trouble. With their friends around—all but Katie, who is in Italy with her family visiting relatives—he can never be too sure.

+

"Jensen."

Jensen grunts, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the bed.

"Jensen," a voice repeats. Jared's. Slowly, Jensen blinks his eyes open, frowning. Jared's body is pressed up against his, chest to back, and his hand is drawing small circles onto Jensen's waist. The light in the room is murky, the sun not quite up yet.

"What?" Jensen slurs sleepily. The Christmas party ended late and they can't have gotten more than a few hours of sleep yet.

"I want to give you something," Jared murmurs into his ear, softly kissing his cheek.

"Now?"

"You guys do that, right? Get up at the crack of dawn and exchange presents?"

Jensen groans and flops over onto his back.

"Yeah, when there are little kids who don't yet know the awesomeness that is sleeping in," he grouses.

Jared grins down at him, propped up on an elbow. His hand slides over Jensen's stomach, rubbing soothingly.

"Well, I have something for you and I didn't want to give it to you with everyone around."

"Is it something dirty?" Jensen guesses and he's too tired to blush at the thoughts that run through his mind. Jared laughs.

"No," he says. He leans over Jensen, body pressing Jensen into the mattress almost uncomfortably as he pulls something from the drawer of his nightstand. He settles back down next to Jensen and places something on Jensen's chest—a small, dark wooden box.

"What is this?" Jensen asks, and picks it up before Jared can answer. He looks at Jared and sits up, opening the box carefully. There's a silver pedant inside, with a black leather cord. Jensen pulls it out and holds it in his hand, looking down at it in the dim light of the room. There's a rune carved into the silver.

Jensen is taking a class on runes this semester, his first, and he recognizes it. Sheets rustle, the mattress moving a little, as Jared sits up too and kisses Jensen's naked shoulder.

"I saw it a few weeks ago and thought of you," he says softly.

Jensen runs his thumb over it.

"It means joy, right?" he murmurs.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, his warm body pressed against Jensen's side.

"Yeah," he says and nuzzles Jensen's throat. "Like it?"

Jensen nods, a lump in his throat.

"Joy," he repeats and tells himself silently not to start crying.

"Like I said, it made me think of you. I know I could have chosen something that symbolizes love or--"

"No," Jensen interrupts and curls his fingers around the pendent, enclosing it in his fist. "No, this is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jared says, squeezing him softly.

For a few moments, they sit in silence, Jensen looking down at his own fist, the leather cord the only part of the necklace that's visible. He thinks about his own present for Jared, suddenly, buried at the bottom of his suitcase and he lets out a laugh, a little wet and choked.

"What?"

"I got you a book," Jensen says. "It's on ancient potions. Kripke mentioned it in class and it sounded interesting, because it's about all these potions that have been kinda forgotten over time."

"Awesome. That sounds really cool," Jared says. "Wanna show me?"

"No," Jensen says and turns to look at Jared. "I mean, yes. But you got me this and I got you a _book_."

"On something you knew I'd like," Jared points out.

"Still," Jensen insists.

"Jensen," Jared says softly. "I know you. You didn't get me _some_ book, you thought about it and knew I'd like it."

Jensen shrugs.

"It's out of print, so I had to look for it for a while," he admits. In all honesty, Kripke mentioned the book over a couple of months ago and Jensen first harassed the people at the bookstore on campus about it and when they couldn't get it, he looked online until he finally found someone who was selling a copy. Kripke's classes are Jared's favorites along with Dean Morgan’s, and Jensen knows Jared enjoys making potions and he's gifted at it too. He could probably mix the less complicated ones with his eyes closed.

Jared kisses his cheek.

"Can I please see my present?" he coaxes, and Jensen finally nods. He hands Jensen his necklace and turns in his arms.

"Put it on me first."

Jared does, fastening the clasp at Jensen's neck and pressing a kiss to the skin right under it. The pendent feels warm against Jensen's chest, smooth and just heavy enough for him to feel it. He touches it with the tips of his fingers as he slides out of bed, and finds Jared smiling widely at him.

Love is an easy word to throw around. It can be big and scary, but it's also become strangely meaningless. Everyone loves everything these days. The fact that the word Jared associates with him is joy, though, is a million times better.

+

Jared and Jensen have barely made it back to campus when Danneel calls Jensen and asks him if he wants to hang out. She sounds a little off, so Jensen drops everything he's doing and goes to meet her instead.

 _Magic Bean_ , the coffeehouse that's become one of Jensen's favorite spots on campus, where he hangs out regularly, especially because Danneel works there, isn't very crowded yet. Classes don't start for another two days, so a lot of students aren't back yet.

Danneel is sitting at a little table in the back of the shop and Jensen waves at her, before getting himself a coffee and two cupcakes for the two of them.

"What's up?" he asks, as he slides onto the seat across from Danneel.

Danneel shrugs.

"Kinda had a shitty break," she admits, sounding tired. She smiles when Jensen pushes one of the cupcakes over to her side. "How was yours? You and Jared have fun?"

Jensen shrugs.

"We just bummed around the house a lot, catching up on sleep," he says. "We hung out with his family, so… that was nice. Too bad we couldn't work something out for New Year's though."

Their tentative plans had kinda fallen apart. Katie had still been in Europe, Genevieve decided to visit her grandparents in New York when her grandmother got sick after Christmas, and Danneel had backed out too.

"I went skiing with my parents for a few days," Danneel says.

Jensen vaguely remembers her mentioning the trip her parents had planned.

"I thought you didn't want to go?" he asks.

Danneel sighs.

"Yeah," she says, looking down at her hands, fingers wrapped around the cupcake without making a move to eat it. "Katie and I broke up."

"What?" Jensen asks, then immediately regrets his outburst. "I mean, shit. I'm sorry, Danni. What happened?"

Danneel shrugs.

"It's been a long time coming. We kinda had a talk after this summer, and we decided to keep trying but… it just wasn't working," she says.

"I had no idea," Jensen admits. "I thought things were great. You always got along so well."

"We do. That's not the problem," Danneel says with a nod. "But we just want different things out of this relationship. Katie's… well, she's Katie. She cares about me, I know she does, but I don't think she was ready to settle down. It was great for a while, but you know her. She loves going out, partying, having a good time. And that's fun once in awhile, but I kinda wanted to stay in when she wanted to go out. Wanted it to be the two of us while she wanted to dance the night away at some party. And I think… well, I think maybe she missed dating too, being with whoever she wants to be with. She just wasn't ready for a relationship in the end, and I'm not in a place in my life where I want to compromise."

"God, I'm sorry," Jensen says.

"It's not her fault. Please don't think that," Danneel adds. "We tried, but it just wasn't right. We were both compromising and neither of us was getting what she wanted out of the relationship."

"Still sucks. I know how much she meant to you," Jensen says and covers her hand with his.

"It does suck," Danneel agrees. "But maybe we're better off as friends. Eventually, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe," Jensen agrees and squeezes her hand. "So, what do you need? Want to have ice cream and watch sappy movies?"

Danneel laughs, her eyes looking a little wet.

"No sappy movies," she says. "But I wouldn't say no to ice cream. My roommate is kinda annoying the hell out of me right now—she's just started dating this new guy and won't shut up about him."

"Want me to kick Jared out for the evening?"

"Nah, he can stay," Danneel says. "I like hanging with you two."

"Okay, I'm gonna make him buy us tons of junk food," Jensen says.

"And action movies," Danneel says. "Katie and I watched horror movies all the time, so I think I'm gonna not watch those for a little while."

"Action it is," Jensen agrees.

+

"So, I bought, like, half the store," Jared says when Jensen comes back to their dorm. Danneel has gone to take a shower and change before coming over and Jensen had texted Jared to buy food for a movie night. "What's the occasion?"

Jensen looks at the bags from the grocery store sitting on their desks, filled with food and drinks. He walks over to Jared and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hard kiss. Jared makes a surprised noise, but winds one arm around Jensen's waist while cupping his jaw with the other. He kisses Jensen back, deep and a little filthy, coaxing his lips apart and sliding his tongue over Jensen's. He tastes like sugar, and Jensen moans softly into his mouth, pressing up against him until all he can feel is Jared, solid and warm and familiar.

They're both a little breathless when they part.

"Whoa," Jared breathes. "I can buy candy more often if that's what it gets me."

Jensen laughs softly.

"Sorry, just… had to get that out of the way," he says. "Especially since I have to ask you to tone it down a little tonight."

"Tone what down?" Jared asks.

Jensen waves a hand between them.

"This. Us," he says and grimaces. "Danneel and Katie broke up. Danni's coming over for a movie."

"Oh," Jared says, nods. "Need me to leave?"

"No, she wants you here," Jensen says and studies Jared's face, frowning. "You don't seem very surprised."

"I kinda thought something like that might happen," Jared admits with a shrug. "Things seemed kinda tense between them and Katie's been going out with Misha and Genevieve a lot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jensen asks and steps out of Jared's arms. Jared sighs.

"Because neither of them said anything to me," he says. "I didn't want to butt in or start rumors. We're all friends with both of them and that makes things complicated. I figured they'd let us know if they needed to talk to someone. And if it was me and you, I know I'd want to work it out with you first before telling our friends about it."

"Me and you?" Jensen echoes with a frown.

Jared's expression softens.

"Hypothetically speaking," he adds. "Come on, think about it, put yourself in their shoes."

"Okay, yeah, I guess," Jensen concedes. Jared gently grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer again.

"Plus, you've already had enough on your plate lately," he adds.

"Great. I'm too busy to have time for my friends."

"No. Danneel needed you today and you were there for her," Jared says softly. "You're a great friend."

"I feel like I should have noticed something was up," Jensen says, feeling a little dejected.

"They didn't want us to notice," Jared argues. "And yes, you've been busy, but that's not a bad thing. Stop blaming yourself for that. School is important to you and your family life has been crazy. And the tutoring thing is such a great opportunity, it could really give you an in at college."

Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"An ‘in?’"

Jared shrugs.

"If you want to pursue an academic career after graduation."

"You think I should?" Jensen asks.

"I think you should do whatever you want to. But you love studying and academia is a good field for wizards. You don't have to be a teacher, you could research or whatever," Jared says with an easy shrug. "But you really enjoy teaching, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jensen admits, really thinking about it for the first time. "What about you? Since you've apparently already been thinking about _my_ future?"

Jared ducks his head, flushing a little.

"I was thinking about doing something in the medical field."

"A doctor?"

Jared pulls a face.

"Nah, I don't want to cut people open or anything," he says. "A healer. They use potions and herbs to help people."

"Oh," Jensen says, trying to picture it. "I can see you doing that."

"Yeah?"

Jensen smiles.

"You're good at helping people. You helped me," he points out. "And you've got the the whole potion thing covered already."

"That's what I thought. I'm already taking advanced potion classes and I know a lot about plants because my grandmother was a specialist. I'm good at those things," Jared says with a nod. "I mean, I haven't decided yet, but Jeff is offering a class that's about the ethics of being a healer. He told me about it recently and it sounds really cool."

"I think you'd be great at it," Jensen agrees and feels a flare of pride.

+

Danneel sits squished between them that night as they watch a movie, sipping the drinks Jared made them, her head resting on Jensen's shoulder.

They don't talk about Katie, or relationships.

That night, alone again, Jensen tangles his legs with Jared and kisses him until they both drift off to sleep.

+

Jensen's tutorial fills up with students when classes start again. Apparently the exam made quite a few of them realize that they need a little extra help after all. Jensen has his hands full with all the new students, fifteen now, and more than once the class runs late.

It's a little frustrating when some of the new students seem to expect that Jensen can magically help them, when the only fix is practice and hard work.

"Man, isn't there some kind of spell for studying?" one guy grumbles when Jensen makes them practice a spell for lighting a fire with a candle over and over again.

"The point of magic isn't to make life easier," Jensen says with a frown. "It can do that, but you can't just pull out a spell for anything and not expect to have to work for things."

"Whatever," the guy mumbles and Jensen kind of hates him a little.

The other thing that really sucks is that Cecilia did really poorly in her exam. Jensen can tell she's slowly losing hope, struggling to keep up with the class. The worst thing is that he isn't sure how much he can help her, other than explain and showing spells to her over and over again and encouraging her to keep practicing. It's not that she doesn't understand the spells, but no matter what she seems to screw them up and keeps mixing things up.

"You can't help everyone," Jared reminds him. "All you can do is try your hardest and not give up on her."

+

Jensen is coming out of the store with a boxed salad, a quick lunch between classes, and almost runs into Katie.

"Sorry," he say, stepping aside.

"Hey, Jensen," Katie says, giving him an unsure smile.

"Hey."

"Haven't seen you in a while," she adds.

"Yeah. Classes and teaching and stuff," Jensen says with a shrug. "I have all these extra students from Gamble's _Potions_ class. I have to cover all kinds of things I already covered with my students last semester."

Katie gives him a small smile.

"Still love it though, right?" she asks. "Jared says you're an awesome teacher."

"Jared's never seen me teach," Jensen points out. "And he's kinda biased."

"Yeah," Katie laughs. "So… are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jensen asks, startled even though he can guess she's talking about the whole thing with Danneel. Katie shrugs.

"Kinda feels like Danni and I got a divorce and she got you and Jared," she admits. Jensen flinches.

"That's not true, Katie. At all. We're all friends, that hasn't changed," he promises her. "I've really just been busy, but Jared and I aren't on anyone's side. Danneel would never want that anyway; she says you two are still friends too, so that'd be stupid anyway."

"Yeah," Katie says and smiles sheepishly. "I guess I just wasn't sure. I was kinda scared you two would be mad."

"I'm not. And Jared isn't either," Jensen says.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and pulls her into a quick hug.

"Guess not everyone can be like you and Jared, huh?" Katie mumbles when she pulls back.

"We're far from perfect," Jensen says with a snort.

"You work," Katie says. "Danneel and I didn't, as much as we liked each other."

+

Jared gives him a look of mock outrage when he recounts what happened.

"What?" Jensen asks.

"Rewind," Jared says, making a motion with his hand.

Jensen gives him a puzzled look.

"Katie talked about us and you told her we're not perfect?" Jared asks, raising his eyebrows. "How dare you?"

Jensen laughs.

"Jared."

"We're perfect. We're the greatest couple ever," Jared declares and pushes Jensen down on the bed.

"You're an idiot," Jensen says as Jared climbs on top of him. They're already dressed for bed, so there's not a whole lot between them other than their underwear when Jared pushes their bodies together, arms propped up on either side of Jensen's face. He's grinning, and Jensen bites his lip to keep a moan in because god, it feels good to have Jared on top of him.

"Say that again," Jared murmurs.

"Idiot," Jensen says. "We're not perfect."

"Unbelievable," Jared replies and kisses him, mumbles, "I should punish you."

"Wha'?" Jensen asks, laughing.

"I could turn you into a slug or something," Jared continues. "Or remember that penis thing I did last year? I should do that to all of your books."

"If you want us to start sleeping in separate beds again, sure," Jensen threatens.

Jared hums.

"Hmm, fine. I've thought of a better punishment," he says and sits back with a smirk. "Turn around."

Jensen gives him a skeptical look, but when Jared pats his side he turns over, trying not to knee Jared anywhere as he arranges his legs. Jared tugs his fingers under the waistband of Jensen's boxer-briefs and starts tugging them down, shuffling to slide them off Jensen's legs.

"Dude, if you spank me or something--" Jensen starts, but then Jared pulls his cheeks apart with his hands and dives right in, licking a broad strip down Jensen's crack. Jensen moans loudly, hips shooting up. He feels Jared chuckle, the vibration sending little zings of pleasure up his spine before he starts rimming him in earnest. Jensen's cock fills rapidly, his mind spinning because a few moments ago they were talking and now he's ass up, getting eaten out.

Jared gives his cheeks a squeeze, working Jensen open with little jabs of his tongue.

"Fuck. Fuck," Jensen gasps, when Jared presses in as deep as he can, his tongue wet and thick and oh so damn good. And then Jared slides one finger up his crack, through the spit that's gathered there, and he presses it in alongside his tongue. Jensen curses, hips working restlessly, pushing back into Jared's finger and forward to get some friction on his dick.

His heart is racing, sweat gathering on his forehead, and it feels like it's too much, too soon. Jared keeps him teetering on the edge though, giving Jensen just enough to make him dizzy with pleasure. He rims Jensen lazily, tongue working its way in and out, swirling around his own fingers, Jensen's rim, as he fingers him open at the same time.

"Jared," Jensen mumbles. "Jared. Please. Come on. Please."

Jared laughs, making Jensen whimper, and then he pulls back, biting into the meaty part of his cheek while twisting his finger inside Jensen just so. Jensen cries out, startled at the sting coupled with the flash of pleasure, and then almost cries out again, but in disappointment, when Jared pulls his fingers out.

Jared procures a condom from somewhere, the foil wrinkling. Jensen pushes up onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder as Jared rolls the condom down his dick, his underwear around his knees, and slicks himself up. He smears some more lube around Jensen's hole, pumps his fingers in a couple of times, sliding in easy.

Jensen drops his chest, burying his face in the pillows, and moans into them when he feels Jared lining him up, pressing forward. The prep wasn't as careful as usual, and it burns when the head of Jared's cock breaches him. Jensen's breath catches in his throat, and he doesn't think he can put into words how much he loves this part, the way it feels to have Jared first push in, stretching him wide on his dick, filling him as he slides in deeper and deeper.

"Baby," Jared moans from behind him. His hands are on Jensen's hips, fingers digging in, and he gasps brokenly, the sound wet and stuttered.

Jared sets a steady pace, rolling his hips as he slides in and out, his balls slapping gently against Jensen's skin. The drag of his cock against his insides sends waves of pleasure through Jensen, his body trembling, and he feels like he's coming apart at the seams.

"Come here," Jared suddenly murmurs, leaning over him. His arms slide around Jensen and then Jensen is dragged back, up until Jared is on his haunches, holding Jensen against him, his legs sprawled over Jared's. Jensen sinks down on his cock so deep, so sudden, the pressure against his prostate too much and he keens.

"Jared," he cries out, and grapples for Jared's arms, holding on as Jared ruts up into him. Jared kisses his shoulder, sucks on the skin. He wraps one hand around Jensen's cock and gives him a few hard jerks, and Jensen shudders against him.

"Come on. Come for me," Jared pants, and Jensen feels his body go taut. He comes all over Jared's hand and his own stomach, thick spurts of come, seconds before Jared comes too.

They tumble down onto the mattress together, sweaty and breathless. Jared tosses the condom aside and then spoons Jensen, holding him against him and throwing one leg over his.

"Okay?" he murmurs.

"Fuck yeah," Jensen answers breathlessly and then adds, softer, "Love you."

+

Jensen always gets to the room where he teaches the tutorial a little earlier, so he can get everything ready and make sure he has everything he needs for the spells with him.

Sometimes, one of the students will get there a little early too, usually to ask a question they don't want to ask in front of the whole class.

Today, on a day in mid February, Cecelia shows up moments after he does, walking in slowly.

"Jensen?" she asks. Her voice is soft, weak, and Jensen feels a flash of worry when he sees her. She's pale, her forehead shining with a sheen of sweat.

"Cecilia," he says and gets up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she says. Her voice trembles and when she runs a hand through her hair, Jensen can see her hand is shaking too.

"What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed.

"We, uh. I… I think I screwed up."

"You mean the test this morning?" Jensen asks, knowing there was a quiz in Professor Gamble's class earlier that day which counts toward the students' grades.

"I… well, I… I found this potion in a book. I just… I didn't want to fail another test and it was supposed to help. Make me remember things," Cecilia says, tears in her eyes. She looks a little wobbly, and Jensen quickly crosses over to her. He takes her by the elbow and helps her sit down on the nearest chair.

"You took it?" Jensen asks. Cecilia nods, looking miserable. A tear rolls down her cheek.

"There are some senior students with access to the labs. They sell potions," she says. "My roommate told me about them and I asked one to make this one for me."

"Shit, Cecilia. You know how dangerous that can be?" Jensen asks.

Cecilia sniffles.

"I really don't feel good," she says brokenly. "My stomach hurts and I keep getting dizzy."

She starts crying softly.

"You'll need a doctor, Cecilia," Jensen says, his stomach knotting with worry. "Can you walk? We'll go see Dean Morgan, he can help."

Cecilia nods, but she starts crying harder. Jensen rubs her arm comfortingly.

"Come on. It'll be okay," he murmurs.

He grabs his things, puts a note on the door that says the class is canceled, and then has Cecilia lean on him as he walks her to Jeffrey's office. Luckily, it's a short walk, just a couple of buildings away.

+

It's raining by the time Jensen treks home.

Cecilia couldn't remember what exactly had been in the potion, and Jeffrey ended up calling a healer and Professor Kripke to help. He also called the student who'd made the potion into the office. Jensen stayed with Cecilia, but Jeffrey screamed loudly enough that they were able to hear most of it.

Then, once Professor Kripke and a nurse arrived, Jensen left, but Jeffrey asked him to go tell Professor Gamble about what had happened.

He holds it together the whole time, but walking home he feels drained, raw. He's tried so hard, done his best to help all the students in his class and Cecilia in particular, and he feels like he's failed her. Jensen couldn't help her and she resorted to paying for a potion that ended up making her sick.

"Where have you been?" Jared asks when Jensen unlocks the door to their room and steps in. Jensen must look as horribly as he feels, because Jared is at his side instantly. "Jensen? What's wrong? What happened?"

Jensen's eyes start burning with tears, his chest feeling too tight. He steps forward, collapsing against Jared and letting his body sag when Jared's arms come around him, holding him up. He shudders, sobs starting to wreck his body. He's soaked to the bone, cold and tired, and all he wants is Jared.

Jared holds him, shushing him as he rocks Jensen slowly.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, it's okay," he murmurs. Jensen tightens his grip on Jared, his firsts curled in Jared's shirts.

Eventually, he calms down enough to tell Jared what happened, and Jared moves them to the bed. He peels Jensen out of his wet clothes, uses a spell to help him dry. Lying down, he holds Jensen and rubs soothing circles onto his back.

"It's not your fault," Jared murmurs. "You did what you could, baby. You're so amazing."

Jensen nods against Jared's chest, the skin of his cheeks feeling stretched too tight, itchy from the salty tears. "Can we stay in tonight?" he asks. They were supposed to meet Gen and Danneel for dinner, but Jensen doesn't think he can get up, doesn't want to deal with other people today.

"Of course," Jared says. He pats Jensen's hair, kisses his forehead. "How about a nap and then I'll get us some food?"

"'kay," Jensen agrees.

Jared kisses him softly. Then he untangles himself to shut the blinds, uses a spell to make soft lights bob in the air over the bed as he crawls back onto it with Jensen. If the situation was different, Jensen would say it's romantic, but as it is the atmosphere just seems peaceful, calming.

+

The senior who was selling the potions to other students gets expelled. Jensen feels both satisfied and guilty, like he's partly to blame for what happened.

Jared and their friends continue to tell him he's not to blame. Jeff Morgan and Professor Gamble talk to him, too; Jensen isn't sure if they can guess the whole thing is wearing on him, but hearing them tell him he did the right thing is nice to hear. It's Cecilia, though, who comes by to thank him and tells him she's allowed to retake the class and is focusing on her other classes for now that really helps him.

"So, I guess I'm going to see you next year," she says before she leaves. "You're going to teach this class again, right?"

Jensen falters for a while.

"I guess so."

"I really hope you do. You've been amazing," she says.

Jensen shrugs.

"I tried. But, well," he trails off, giving her a look. Cecilia smiles.

"I didn't fail because of you, just like I didn't fail because of Professor Gamble," she says. "I had a really long conversation with her. I think maybe I really need to work on believing in myself. I mean, I doubt I'll ace this class, but maybe I've been putting too much pressure on myself."

"Yeah," Jensen says, and nods. "I've been there."

"Really?"

Jensen shrugs.

"Yeah. I wasn't kidding when I told you guys I struggled with this class my first semester too," he said. "I had someone who helped me, made me believe in myself."

"Well, maybe next year, I'll do that, too," Cecelia says, nodding confidently.

+

Jensen finishes his last midterm.

The _California College of Magic_ might be a little different than other colleges, but a lot of students still prefer to spend spring break the traditional way: in the sun, getting drunk. It's not quite as popular, though, so a lot of students decide to stay on campus, too. There'll be enough parties there during the week off.

Jensen is more than ready for it—sleep and relaxing and hell, even maybe going to a party or two.

He heads to their room and finds a note from Jared there, telling him he's out with the others for a game of frisbee. Briefly, Jensen considers staying in and taking a nap, but he forces himself to go out, see his friends and actually do something after holing up the last couple of weeks.

The meadow near _Magic Bean_ , where Jared's note said they'd be, isn't far away.

"Jensen!" Jared calls out when he sees him, waving as if Jensen didn't see them. Gen, Misha and Chad are there, too, and a bunch of other people. Jared jogs over and gives him a quick kiss.

"How was your exam?" he asks.

"Good, I think," Jensen says. "What are you doing here, though? You have another exam in a couple of hours."

"I bet you did amazing," Jared says. "And I'm all studied out. I needed to clear my head, relax a little. It's potions anyway, so… "

"So you're gonna pass it with flying colors," Jensen teases. "Got room for one more?"

"Of course," Jared says, curling his hand around Jensen's elbow and tugging him forward. Jensen joins the circles, standing between Jared and Genevieve.

In the last year and a half, Jensen has learned all the right spells and he's played frisbee with the others often enough to have improved drastically. He's not as good as most of the others yet, but he doesn't suck anymore. He’s not itching to play all the time, but he likes it well enough, too, and now that his exams are over and he can relax for a while, he can let go and enjoy himself.

The frisbee disk whizzes around, directed every which way. The game is fast, dirty, but fun.

Jared and Genevieve leave for their exam after an hour, and Jared gives Jensen another quick kiss. Jensen surprises himself by staying, playing for almost another hour.

When they break apart, Chad gives him a short nod.

"Tell Jared we're meeting at my dorm at eight tomorrow," he says.

"Uh, okay. What for?" Jensen asks, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Dude, last day of exams tomorrow. We're going to go out and get hammered," Chad says, looking at Jensen like he's a little odd for not knowing that.

Jensen rubs the back of his head.

"Jared and I already have plans."

"Plans," Chad says, frowning.

Jensen shrugs.

"It's date night."

"Date night," Chad mimics. "Right. How could I forget?"

Feeling irritated, Jensen crosses his arms over his chest.

"What's your problem?"

"Just that Jared barely goes out with us anymore. He's always staying in with _you_ , doing boring shit."

"Well, maybe he doesn't think it's boring," Jensen counters.

"Oh really? Cause the Jared I know loved to go out and have a good time before he met you. Hell, look at him, he's barely recognizable anymore. He dresses differently, acts differently."

"And that's on me," Jensen concludes.

"Who else? You're turning him into your perfect little boyfriend."

"Right," Jensen mutters. "I'll tell Jared about tomorrow, _Chad_."

He turns around on his heels and leaves before Chad can say anything else. He feels annoyed, pissed at Chad for the things he said, for how he obviously doesn't want him and Jared to be together, and yet Chad's words leave a bitter aftertaste, worry.

+

Jensen pushes the little plastic spoon into his frozen yoghurt, twisting it to create a small hole. Strawberry sauce runs into it, filling it.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jared asks.

Jensen looks up at him, sighing.

"Nothing," he says. He buries his naked toes in the sand of the beach.

"Jensen," Jared prods. "Come on."

Jensen hunches his shoulders and shrugs.

"I got into a little disagreement with Chad earlier," he says. "After you left."

"What did he do now?" Jared asks, sounding a little exasperated.

"Nothing, Jay. Really," Jensen soothes, "Just… I don't think he's happy that you're spending so much time with me."

"That again," Jared mutters. He stretches his leg out, kicking up a little sand.

"Not the first time he's bitched about it, huh?"

"He has a hard time sharing," Jared jokes. 

"Maybe you should hang out with him a little more?" Jensen suggests.

Jared looks at him, wrinkling his nose.

"Are you sending me on playdates?"

"Shut up." Jensen grins.

"Fine. I'll go out with him," Jared agrees.

"He said something about partying tomorrow night."

"That's Friday," Jared points out. "Date night."

"Yeah, that's what I said. He wasn't too happy about it."

Jared groans.

"I've told him about that a billion times," he says. "Friday nights are reserved for you. I'll go out with him some other time. We got a week off, I'm sure we'll find a date."

"Good," Jensen says and leans into Jared's side. "Maybe I'll call Danneel, hang out with her while you're out, getting in trouble."

"My trouble days are over," Jared says with a little grin. "Now eat your frozen yoghurt before it melts."

"I bet you know a spell to keep that from happening."

"Yeah. But it's gonna cost you."

"Oh yeah?" Jensen asks, waggling his eyebrows. Jared grins and slides one sandy hand around Jensen's hips.

"I think we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement," he says seriously.

+

They stay in the next night, watching a movie curled up on bed together while eating pizza. They're both dressed in gym shorts and old t-shirts, and Jensen hasn't even bothered to do anything with his hair all day, having spent most of it in bed.

Afterwards, they fuck, slow and lazy—mostly because they're both a little sleepy and exhausted. They crash right after that, without even bothering to clean up.

+

Jared goes out with Chad on Saturday.

Jensen has dinner with Danneel and they wander around campus for a while afterwards, talking about their classes, exams, and relationships. Two months after the break-up, Danneel seems happy.

"We're better off as friends," she says. "It's weird, but I feel lighter. We tried so hard and I never realized how exhausting it was. I'm glad we broke up before we both started to resent each other."

"I'm glad you're happy," Jensen replies, and Danneel smirks, poking him in the side.

"Guess that sounds weird to you, huh?"

"No," Jensen lies. Danneel laughs.

"Yeah, it does. You're so in love with Jared," she says. "I bet you already miss him and you're going to wait up until he comes home tonight. And when he does you'll be all over each other and have lots of sex to make up for the handful of hours you spent apart."

"No," Jensen repeats, laughing, but he's blushing a little, knowing Danneel is probably right.

+

Jared is tipsy by the time he makes it home, smelling like cigarettes and booze.

He undresses, movements clumsy as he strips off piece after piece of clothing.

"We went to this bar," he tells Jensen and groans. "There were tons of people there who weren't wizards. Chad kept trying to impress girls with magic tricks."

"No," Jensen says with a fake gasp. "Can't believe anyone would try that to win someone over."

"Fuck you, I was wooing you and it was charming," Jared says happily. "I wasn't just trying to get into your pants."

"Uh-huh," Jensen says. Jared pushes his boxer-briefs down, kicking them aside carelessly and crawls into bed with Jensen.

"You loved it," he murmurs and kisses Jensen's neck, hands sliding around him, petting and touching.

"Maybe," Jensen admits. He turns into Jared, smiles against Jared's lips when Jared kisses him.

Jared moves back, rests his cheek on the pillow and looks at Jensen with soft, serious eyes.

"He tried to get me to hook up with some random chick."

Jensen tenses a little, and Jared rubs soothing circles onto the skin of Jensen's waist.

"He was drunk and Chad is an idiot when he's drunk. But I got really pissed at him," Jared continues, eyes not leaving Jensen's. "Told him to fuck off and left."

"Jay," Jensen murmurs, both glad and a little upset.

"He doesn't know me at all if he thinks I'd ever cheat on you," Jared says, sounding sad.

"He can't stand me," Jensen replies. "I don't know if it's jealousy or if he really just dislikes me or what."

"It doesn't matter," Jared says. "I'm happy. I wish he could just see that I'm _happy_."

Jensen kisses Jared softly, carding his fingers through Jared's silky hair.

+

Jensen is rifling through Jared's shirts, looking for one of his which has gone missing, a few days later. He doesn't thinking anything of it when he sees something bright blue pushed back behind the other shirts, but then something niggles at the back of his mind and he pulls the piece of fabric out. It's one of the shirts Jared used to wear a lot last year, the one that says ‘Save a broom, ride a wizard’, wrinkled from being stuffed into the back of the closet.

Frowning, Jensen digs around and finds a couple more shirts like that, with stupid sayings that, when he first met Jared, made him blush bright red. He can't remember the last time he saw Jared wear any of them, though.

"Found it?" Jared asks, coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"No," Jensen says, looking down at the shirts in his hands.

"What are you doing with those?" Jared asks. He steps up next to Jensen and reaches around him to grab a pair of underwear.

Jensen shrugs.

"You haven't worn them in a while."

"No," Jared says and then snorts. "You hated them anyway. Why are you looking like I killed your puppy, babe?"

"You always worse these," Jensen points out.

"Uh, yeah. And now I don't."

"Because of me?" Jensen can't help but ask.

Jared looks at him.

"Well, I do kinda like it when you find me attractive," he says. "And they're not really me anymore."

"Chad thinks I changed you," Jensen murmurs.

Jared sighs.

"Babe, really? Chad still? I thought we went over this and agreed that Chad's being a dick."

"But what if he's right? What if I changed you?" Jensen asks, holding the shirts up.

Jared snorts.

"Of course you changed me," he says and when Jensen flinches, he takes Jensen's hand in his and pulls him over to the bed, sitting them both down. "Jensen, that's not a bad thing."

"No?"

"No. Change is good. I couldn't have stayed that nineteen year old idiot forever," Jared says, rolling his eyes. "And it's not just you; it's college and our professors and friends. I'm growing up."

"I don't want you to feel like I turned you into someone you're not."

"You've changed a lot since we first met," Jared points out and Jensen nods. "And you keep saying that I'm part of the reason why, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen says hesitantly.

"So why is it bad that you've changed me, too? We're growing, Jensen, becoming more mature," Jared says. "The way I am now? I kinda like that guy. I think I'm a better person than I was when we started college. I feel more comfortable with myself."

Jensen snorts.

"Were you ever not?"

"Well, I wasn't unhappy with myself, but I don't think I really knew who I was. I'm still not there yet, but I'm learning what I want and who I want to be," Jared says. "And the loud-mouthed idiot who was wearing those shoes and didn't realize that there was this incredible guy I was sharing a room with and that I was hurting him with my behavior? Thank god I'm not that guy anymore."

"Chad--"

"Chad is still the same guy he was two years ago. And that's fine; he doesn't have to change. But I did and I'm happy I did," Jared says.

Jensen gives Jared a small smile.

"I like the guy you are now," he admits.

"Good. I like the guy you are now, too," Jared replies. He kisses Jensen's temple and then holds out his hand, curled into a loose fist. He opens it, revealing a daisy. "And see, I didn't change completely."

Jensen laughs softly.

"You know, eventually that trick is gonna get old."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like, ten years from now or something, I'm not gonna think it's charming anymore."

Jared grins.

"Well, luckily that gives me ten years to come up with a new trick to impress you."

"That's a long time," Jensen murmurs.

"Yeah," Jared says. "But you're going to be stuck with me for a lot longer than that."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Jared says.


End file.
